<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Meets Dark - Nico di Angelo Meets Tam Song by karmandthedarkangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465374">Dark Meets Dark - Nico di Angelo Meets Tam Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmandthedarkangel/pseuds/karmandthedarkangel'>karmandthedarkangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi Universes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmandthedarkangel/pseuds/karmandthedarkangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tam stumbled across an enigma - a mystery. A dark one. If people thought he (Tam) was dark, this kid was taking it to a whole new level. At least he was friendlier. To his sister. And he didn't wear black all the time - only when he was allowed to chose his clothes. Also, he seemed familiar. Like he'd seen him before. But when?<br/>Part 3 of My Nico di Angelo series. First part is Enemies Unite. Second is The Return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi Universes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Should Have Never Read KOTLC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico di Angelo did not know what the heck was going on. He was just sitting in the Dining Pavilion for once, and then poof, he fell out of the sky into a new world. He groaned, sitting down in the dark room. </p><p>Hey Nico!</p><p>What is it now Hecate?</p><p>Well, wizards weren't the only species I made.</p><p>Let me guess. You made elves.</p><p>Yes!</p><p>I was being sarcastic.</p><p>Well I wasn't. Now, you have to help them win the war against the Neverseen.</p><p>... I'm in KOTLC, aren't I.</p><p>Yup! That's why I chose you. Because you know them. And your beloved grandmother was part elf. So it's easier for me to turn you half elf since you have elf genes. Also, your eyes are a dark blue that can also be light blue. And, your last name is now... uhh, Angel! The g sounds like an h. Anyways, bye!</p><p>I DON'T WANT TO BE PART ELF! Also, is she alive?</p><p>... maybe</p><p>Hecate! She was like my second mom. I was devestated when I thought she died!</p><p>No reply.</p><p>"That little..."</p><p>"Excuse me?" A tall lady went towards him, her looks intimidating. Well, to all other than Nico. He had to deal with his father's death glares. Even not pointed at him, they were scary. And when it was pointed towards him... let's  just say this was nothing compared to that. He noticed someone behind her, just staring at him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I don't even know. This lady was like, "HeY! YoU KnOw KoTlC, RiGhT? I nEeD yOu To ChEcK oN tHeM! AnD hElP tHeM wItH tHiS wAr..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just a Shade and I was thrown here because my aunt decided for it to happen."</p><p>"Go to the Headmaster."</p><p>"Where's that?"</p><p>"Tam, take him."</p><p>Nico's eyes widened. He burst into Tam's class?! No way!</p><p>"Fine." The boy grumbled, walking out the door. He turned to look at Nico.</p><p>"Are you coming or not?"</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes and followed him. They walked to the headmaster's office in silence. </p><p>"Bye Tam! And thanks!" He entered the building, leaving a very powerful Shade behind</p><p>"Umm, Magnate Leto?" </p><p>"Yes? Oh, you must be the new student. Come in. We never get transfers you know. Sophie was our first and last. Until you of course. So, you have to take the entrance exam, correct?"</p><p>"Yes. Also, which level is Sophie in?"</p><p>"She is now a Level 6. How old are you?"</p><p>"14."</p><p>"Alright, you can take the entrance exam."</p><p>Nico took it, and boy was it hard. From bottling elements to making potions to charting star maps, there was very few things he actually knew how to do. But then again, he had an annoying voice in his head who knows this and wants him to skip two levels so that he could help properly. He sighed, listening to Hecate as she taught him how to correctly bottle a lightning bolt. </p><p>I can use this against Jason.</p><p>Really Nico?</p><p>Yes. Now help me with the ruckleberries. I don't want wrinkles! Or smelly skin!</p><p>He heard a sigh as he was taught the best way to cut them.</p><p>By the end, he had zero wrinkles, not a spot of smelly skin and an amazing score.</p><p>"You-you'll be going to Level 6." Magnate Leto looked surprised.</p><p>"Lovely. Now, don't I need a schedule?"</p><p>"Come tomorrow morning and you'll get one."</p><p>"Alright, bye!"</p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p>Hecate?</p><p>What?</p><p>Where am I staying?</p><p>Right. She conjured a picture in his head.</p><p>It's called - uhh, Shadowglade.</p><p>So original.</p><p>He shadow traveled to the mansion. It was bigger and prettier than what Hecate showed. It looked like a glittering black and (dark) purple crystal castle with sweeping black turrets, huge princess type windows and a majestic door inlaid with jewels. There was a beautiful fountain at the front that was a sight to see and the breeze was soft and caressing. When it moved through the trees, he could hear chiming, as if the trees had bells on them. The grass was a vibrant green and he could see a huge area of land behind the castle. He walked there and saw huge crystal clear blue seas on both sides of him. The ground underneath him shifted, moving forwards towards the end of the seas. He saw a huge forest and as he walked through it, he noticed a huge clearing with a jeweled garden in front of him and he stopped moving. When he headed back towards the house/castle, the grass moved again, but this time back towards the house. </p><p>He entered the huge empty building and immediately noticed crystal. The whole house was made of it. The walls were made of dark blue crystal and the floors were a polished white. There was a huge purple chandelier at the top, reflecting soft yellow light around the area. He went on the grand lavender staircase, going up to a hallway spanning hundreds of feet. He opened a door and noticed a room meant for a girl. He walked in noticing a mirror and stairs that lead huge red princess canopy bed. There was a beautiful vanity there and another chandelier above him that reflected a light blue light. The bathroom had used hair products. He left the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. It turned on, showing a brown haired, blue eyes girl's head. He jumped back.</p><p>"Hi! Wait, you're not the girl who visits me in the summer. She hasn't visited me for some time though. Anyway, I'm Guertina. What about you?"</p><p>"Nico. Who visits you in the summer?"</p><p>"A beautiful girl, now lady. Her name's Maria."</p><p>"Di Angelo?"</p><p>"Yup. She wasn't full elf though. She was picked on because of that. How'd you know her last name?"</p><p>"I'm Nico di Angelo. Her son."</p><p>"Oh! You seem like an elf."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How is Maria?"</p><p>"... dead."</p><p>"Oh." She looked sad. "She was nice. Now I won't have any company."</p><p>"I'll take you!"</p><p>"You will!" She brightened.</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Yay! I can give you fashion advice and keep you company!"</p><p>"Oh, that would be... kinda nice."</p><p>"Who else is staying here?"</p><p>"No one else."</p><p>"You poor lonely thing! Don't worry, I'm here."</p><p>He smiled and picked up the mirror. He opened another door that led to an unused room. He put the mirror in there and looked around. It had small stairs that lead to a huge black double bed with fluffy purple and red pillows and a black blanket. The ruby red chandelier let out a soft purple glow. There was a vanity here too, but it was a black one. The bathroom was dark blue and there were unused products here. </p><p>He went back downstairs and noticed a huge room that looked like it was for parties. The room for The Winnowing Galas. He went to the living room and noticed a black bracelet with a ruby on it, a silver choker with a hoop in the middle framing a small crystal, a light leaping crystal and a cube. A nexus, his registry pendant, the crystal to leap here and his cube with his starting cash. He put on the registry pendant and the nexus. He hid the cube and leaping crystal in a shadow locker. He walked behind the staircase and saw a huge moving staircase. A vortinator. Next to it said 500 is highest. So, this place had 500 floors? He went on it and said the number 500. It whisked him up there and when he was there, he was perfectly fine. He noticed a huge machine with thousands of crystals, a Leapmaster 10,000. </p><p>The Di Angelos were really high nobility?</p><p>Yup. One of them was a Councillor, another was an Emissary, a regent, a probe and one was also a mentor. </p><p>Wow.</p><p>Yup. In fact, you're grandmother was a Councillor. Then, she decided to step down to get married. </p><p>Where is she now?</p><p>What makes you think she's alive? She doesn't live here.</p><p>People can get different houses. After mom died, she could've left this house for me and bought a new one.</p><p>For you and Bianca dear.</p><p>Exactly. She's alive.</p><p>I never said she was. I said everything was true, except that part.</p><p>So I am alone?</p><p>Nico knew that she could be alive, but there was a high chance she died. He had heard nothing about her after all.</p><p>What was she?</p><p>A Shade and a polygot.</p><p>What am I?</p><p>You either didn't get your ability, or you're a Shade. You'll find out more in your class on whether or not the shadow vapor calls to you or whether it shys away. You might even gain an ability. </p><p>Really?</p><p>Yup! If the shadow vapor calls to you but because of heritage, you might not be a Shade.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>But I'm pretty sure you're a Shade. You could gain another ability though.</p><p>Alright.</p><p>Bye!</p><p>Night fell quickly. Nico closed the curtains in his room, set an alarm and went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm making Nico too powerful. I have to do something about that. I really do. Also, italics mean he's talking to Hecate in his head. You probably already guessed that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico got up in the morning, stretched out his wings and flew a lap around the huge area. When he looked down, he noticed the seas looked bigger than expected. He put his wings away and went to the edge. He casted a bubble head charm and dove down. He kept swimming and after swimming for a while, he noticed the entrance to a n underwater city labeled 'Atlantis.'</p><p>"I forgot this existed." He sighed as he swam backwards. He kept going until he noticed a little hole, big enough for a crystal. He put in his light leaping crystal and the hole expanded, leading back to his place. He got up, dried himself off and got ready for school. He had gotten the uniform earlier. He went to the leapmaster and light leaped all the way to Foxfire. He got his schedule and attended the assembly.</p><p>"Everyone please welcome our new student, Nico Angel!"</p><p>Nico didn't like all the attention he was receiving. He went to his locker, got his stuff for his next class and then asked a passing student how to get there. He had made it in time, thankfully. Lunch came soon after. He got some of the icky food but didn't know where to sit. He sighed.</p><p>"Why must this always happen to me?" He looked at the ceiling. "Hecate why?"</p><p>You're part elf. Responsibilities sweetie. With great heritage and power, comes great responsibility. Or did your demigod years teach you nothing.</p><p>With great power comes a great need to take a nap.</p><p>Really?</p><p>Yes. Can I go to sleep?</p><p>No. Eat.</p><p>But it's green!</p><p>Eat your vegetables.</p><p>I don't want to.</p><p>Why do I put up with children?</p><p>I am not a child!</p><p>Then find somewhere to sit and start eating! Do it near Sophie.</p><p>That's weird. I'm not going to the most famous person in the elvin world like, "hi!" They might think I want popularity!</p><p>Well look, you don't have to do that. She's coming to you.</p><p>Nico turned and saw that Hecate was actually correct.</p><p>"Um, hello." He said.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Sophie! You're the new student, right?"</p><p>"Yeah." He shuffled his feet.</p><p>"Do you want to sit with us. I know it feels awkward being new, I've been there before."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I'd love to. Thanks. I don't like looking stupid."</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>"I get that."</p><p>He smiled and walked with her to the table. He noticed multiple people already there.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Nico."</p><p>Tam looked up at him.</p><p>"You were the one who crashed into my ability lesson yesterday. Something about your aunt."</p><p>"Yeah... sorry about that. She's crazy."</p><p>"He crashed into your ability lesson?" Fitz asked.</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>Nico sat down and ate a leaf. Exactly how Sophie described.</p><p>See, veggies and greens are good for you.</p><p>Nico stopped eating the leaf. He started eating the purple mushy stuff.</p><p>"So, what's your ability?" Biana asked.</p><p>"I'm a Shade."</p><p>Tam raised an eyebrow. Nico ate more mushy stuff.</p><p>Veggies!</p><p>No!</p><p>Yes! You need to be healthy!</p><p>No!</p><p>"My twin, Tam's a Shade too." Linh said, an innocent facade around her. But the way she chose her words made it seem like they weren't that innocent. It was a test to see if he accepted them or not. </p><p>"I always wished I could meet a pair of twins that don't prank people to a crazy extent." Nico said.</p><p>"Tam pranks people." Linh said.</p><p>Nico raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Pranks random people everyday single fricking day with pink paint in their rooms or making a huge swamp in the middle of a corridor?"</p><p>Everyone stared at him. Keefe smiled.</p><p>"That sounds fun! Can you introduce us?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You're so grumpy. Kinda like Bangs Boy." He pouted.</p><p>Tam glared at him. Then, he turned to Nico.</p><p>"Can I read your shadowvapor?"</p><p>"Is it cause you don't trust me? I'm a Shade so if you see a lot of darkness..."</p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Nico felt colder than usual. </p><p>"Okay, that's cold." He shivered.</p><p>"You're really dark. But kinda light." Tam observed.</p><p>"Knew it. Not the light part though."</p><p>Dex looked at him curiously.</p><p>"You consider yourself dark?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm a Shade and I manipulate darkness. If I'm not dark, what am I?"</p><p>Keefe laughed.</p><p>"Imagine a light Shade. I haven't seen one yet."</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes.</p><p>Sophie looked at his clothes.</p><p>"Oh, you're also a Level 6."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>The bell rung.</p><p>"Well, I suppose we'll be seeing you around." Sophie said.</p><p>"Bye." Nico waved.</p><p>He went to his next class.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>YOU DIDN'T EAT YOUR VEGGIES YOU LITTLE BRAT!</p><p>Nico fell over, nearly hitting the side of his bed in the process.</p><p>"Really Hecate?" He rubbed his head.</p><p>You didn't eat your veggies.</p><p>"Hmph." Nico turned away. "They're green."</p><p>And? What will I tell Hades?</p><p>"That his son refused to eat the cursed plants that are under Demeter's realm."</p><p>What about Anubis?</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>He could practically hear Hecate's grin.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep."</p><p>He went straight to sleep, blocking Hecate's rant about how it was only 6 p.m and he didn't eat dinner. Cause honestly, he didn't care. But his poor head would suffer the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Second Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico sighed as he tasted something icky on his locker strip. He opened it and looked at his schedule. He quickly went to the gymnasium, entered the changing room and got changed into a white tunic, black leggings, and black sneakers. He exited the changing and went to the Level 6 group. He stood next to Tam.</p><p>"How old are you?" Tam looked at him.</p><p>"14."</p><p>His usual frown was replaced by a rare grin. </p><p>"Yes! I can annoy Keefe."</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes as he listened to what they were supposed to do. Channeling. He groaned. He did not know how to do this. He sighed as he tried to channel some strength from his mind into the rest of his body parts. </p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>They all started doing it, Nico tried but failed. He still managed to reach crazy high since he was a demigod that had a whole period of not eating making him strong and light. He tried channeling the strength from his mind again. This time, he felt warmth throughout his whole body and he could run faster, jump higher and punch stronger. </p><p>"Good work!" His male mentor said.</p><p>After P.E ended, he changed back into his regular uniform, a long-sleeve, black shirt, a white vest, and white pants. And to make him seem more elfy, he had to wear a white cape with a made up family crest and a white yeti pin. Why so much white? He sighed as he went to Tam. </p><p>"I have lessons with Lady Zillah next."</p><p>"And what makes you think you can just talk with me?"</p><p>"Well, you're the only one I know who knows the way there."</p><p>"Fine. Only because I have her next."</p><p>"... I do too..."</p><p>He groaned, then gestured for Nico to follow him. They went to the classroom.</p><p>"Welcome back Tam and Nico." A whispery voice could be heard. Lady Zillah came over.</p><p>"Now, I want to see what you can do." She looked at Nico.</p><p>Nico waved his hand, the his shadow growing and the shadows heading towards him. The shadows swirled around him as he created a ball made out of shadows. It turned bigger until everything turned black.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Tam was interested in the new kid - but he couldn't show that. The feared Tam Song, interested about a new kid. But he never really saw any other Shades. So when the kid asked for help, he had to keep up appearances while trying to help him. And when Lady Zillah said for him to show what he could do, he was curious. As it turned out, the kid was crazy powerful. The shadows seemed to respect him. Shadowflux respected him (Tam), but these were regular shadows. </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>"Lovely." Lady Zillah said.</p><p>Nico looked at her.</p><p>"Now, practice. Tam, let's see your shadowflux."</p><p>Nico felt a powerful, pure, raw shadow. Tam was playing with an inky thing on his hand, making it grow bigger. He hissed something and it grew longer. Nico felt a headache coming. There was so much power radiating from that. The shadows swirled around him. He felt light headed. </p><p>Hecate? What's happening?</p><p>Frick.</p><p>Hecate!</p><p>You know how I told you about the whole ability thing...?</p><p>You mean...</p><p>Yeah... and it kindamakesyoufaint?</p><p>What?</p><p>It kinda makes you faint... :)</p><p>...</p><p>Nico!</p><p>WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFOREHAND!</p><p>Can you... try not to faint?</p><p>Oh yeah, I can try not faint when everything in my body is DOING THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE! This reminds of that one time...</p><p>One time what?</p><p>I felt like this and fainted. Then, my shadow powers became stronger.</p><p>You already got your ability as a Shade them.</p><p>Oh. So what do we do now?</p><p>Mind over matter?</p><p>I'll just use the shadows. </p><p>Good idea! That's why I chose you!</p><p>Shut up.</p><p>Nico steadied himself using the shadows. He started playing around with them again. </p><p>"This is kinda boring."</p><p>He created a sphere and started playing around with it. It dissolved and he just sat down on the carpet, his head on his arms which were on his knees. </p><p>"Alright. Class is done."</p><p>Nico got up and walked out.</p><p>"What happened back there?"</p><p>Nico turned to face Tam.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What happened back there?"</p><p>"I-" Nico steadied himself against a wall. Tam looked at him.</p><p>"It's nothing. Just a wave of dizziness."</p><p>He frowned but dropped the subject. The just walked silently to the lunch room. Nico sat down and got food. He finished some of it, then turned to Sophie.</p><p>"I'm going to go to Magnate Leto." He said. Sophie nodded, then looked at him.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>"No, nothing."</p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>He went to the headmaster's office. </p><p>"Magnate Leto?"</p><p>"Yes Nico?"</p><p>"Can I take the rest of the day off. I'm not feeling that well."</p><p>He turned.</p><p>"Why don't you go to Elwin?"</p><p>Nico looked confused.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>"Our doctor."</p><p>"Oh. Uhh, alright."</p><p>"I can take you there."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>They went over to Elwin's office.</p><p>"Elwin."</p><p>"Hello Magnate Leto. Who's this?" The man had wild dark hair with eyes that were more grey than blue. He also had a broad jaw and smallish mouth. His brightly covered tunic was covered in pictures of little animals.</p><p>"Nico, a new student. He's feeling ill."</p><p>"The newbie huh." Elwin said. "Alright, sit on that bed." </p><p>Nico sat there, noticing a weird picture of Sophie in a mastodon outfit on top of the bed next to him. Elwin put on his weird glasses, created a ball of light and examined him. He looked surprised.</p><p>"Has he already discovered his ability?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well, looks like he'll gain another one."</p><p>They both stared at him. Nico groaned and flopped onto the bed. Then, he turned over.</p><p>"I wanna murder someone. Preferably my aunt."</p><p>Elwin looked surprised.</p><p>"Why her?"</p><p>"She got me stuck in this, she has to get me out and do her damn responsibility."</p><p>The adults looked confused.</p><p>"Why don't you want another ability?"</p><p>"I'll be known by more people and with great power comes more responsibility." </p><p>"Yeah, that makes sense. Why don't you settle in? You don't have to go to class. Just stay in the hospital wing."</p><p>"Sure. I'm going to sleep."</p><p>"I'll give his teachers the passes." Magnate Leto said. </p><p>Elwin sighed.</p><p>"I thought this type of thing only happened to Sophie."</p><p>"Agreed." Leto said, leaving. </p><p>Nico was fast asleep, his body changing to adapt to everything that happened. His DNA now looked like a pure elf's DNA. On the outside. On the inside, his other DNA was hard at work, adapting to the new signals they were receiving.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>When he woke up, all he saw was white. Nico got up quickly, breathing hard.</p><p>"Calm down." A voice said. "You're in the Healing Center."</p><p>Nico's vision cleared and the first thing he noticed was the ridiculously bright tunic with animal patterns. He sighed, knowing exactly who those belonged to.</p><p>"What was that?" Elwin asked. "You were thrashing in your sleep."</p><p>"Elves don't have them?" He wondered, quietly.</p><p>"It was nothing." He replied.</p><p>Elwin looked at him, then decided to drop it.</p><p>"Alright, good news. You can leave now. But, you might wanna rest while you're at home. Your cells are all over the place."</p><p>"Alright. Bye." Nico got up.</p><p>"Bye. Come to visit!"</p><p>Nico walked out, bringing out his crystal. He let it hit the light and made sure his nexus was on. Then, he stepped in, the weird feeling on light leaping engulfing him. He looked down at his nexus and noticed it on the ground.</p><p>Hecate?</p><p>Yes?</p><p>Has anyone ever light leaped four times and had their nexus off.</p><p>Nope! But you shadow travel, remember that.</p><p>Shadow traveling does have some benefits after all.</p><p>Nico sighed, storing his nexus in his shadow locker. If Will ever heard of light leaping, he'd probably wonder how Nico happened to find the most dangerous transportation methods. Both of them can make you fade after all. He sighed, he himself wondering how he found them both. He started laughing. </p><p>I can travel quickly using both the light and the darkness. And both of those transportation methods can make me fade.</p><p>That is quite interesting.</p><p>Nico got up, stretching his wings. Immediately he fell.</p><p>Don't get up. Rest. It's worse for you than others since not all your cells and DNA are elf cells.</p><p>Nico laid back down onto his bed.</p><p>"I'm hungry."</p><p>Suddenly, green mushy elvin food appeared in front of him. He started eating it, then turned to Guertina. </p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hey Nico! What's up!"</p><p>"I'm getting another ability."</p><p>"Oooh. What's your current ability?"</p><p>"Shade."</p><p>"Nice! Show me!"<br/>A shadow grew and moved towards Nico. He grabbed it and turned it round into a ball. He played around with it for a while before making it dissolve.</p><p>"That's cool!"</p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>"Shame you have uniforms at school though. I would have loved to give fashion advice." The mirror sighed.</p><p>"Hey, how about I dress up here?"</p><p>"Yes!" It brightened. "I'm thinking, hmm, black would bring out your eyes, but that's emo. Blue wouldn't really match you, try purple."</p><p>He put on a purple tunic. </p><p>"Okay, yes."</p><p>Nico looked in a mirror. The purple definitely matched his hair and eyes.</p><p>"Black cape!"</p><p>He put it on. It flowed around him.</p><p>"Uhh, blue pants?"</p><p>The pants matched both his eyes and hair.</p><p>"Yes! Black shoes."</p><p>The black shoes matched his cape which matched his hair which showed off his eyes.</p><p>"Lovely. This is formal for you young man. Save it."</p><p>Nico put the whole outfit together in a part of his closet, mentally naming it formal outfits area. There were no clothes in that area except that one outfit. He put a sign on top that said formal outfits area.</p><p>He walked back out and immediately flopped onto the bed.</p><p>"Nico, are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, just dizzy. No biggie."</p><p>"Alright, just rest." She flickered off as Nico closed his eyes.</p><p>Hey!</p><p>Hi.</p><p>You alright?</p><p>Just peachy.</p><p>Alright then.</p><p>Nico immediately fell into Hypnos's realm as soon as Hecate shut off and everything was black... for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monday-Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico got up, feeling like sh**. But it was better than last night so there was that. Last night was spent throwing up violently in the bathroom for an hour. He ended up having to eat a lot of food afterwards. </p><p>"Do I have to go to school today?"</p><p>Yes.</p><p>He groaned, bringing out his imparter. </p><p>"Talk to the headmaster."</p><p>Hecate sighed as she appeared, grabbing the imparter. </p><p>"Why do I do this for you?"</p><p>"You got me stuck here with no one around."</p><p>"I might stick someone here later. You definitely need a guardian."</p><p>"Do elves accept homosexuality?"</p><p>"I don't think so..."</p><p>"Can I leave?"</p><p>She groaned.</p><p>"I'll try to convince them to change their ways."</p><p>"Alright, I'll stay."</p><p>"Magnate Leto." Hecate said, clearly.</p><p>His face appeared.</p><p>"Yes..?"</p><p>"I'm Nico's aunt. He feels ill today and wishes to stay home."</p><p>Magnate Leto nodded.</p><p>"Yes of course."</p><p>"Thank you! Bye!"</p><p>She closed it and looked at Nico who was just lying in bed.</p><p>"Why did your voice sound different?"</p><p>"I was using the enlightened language. You are speaking it too."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Someone has to take care of you and I can't do it."</p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"Because, I have more responsibilities." </p><p>"Bring someone I like."</p><p>"Fine." She huffed, leaving.</p><p>Nico fell asleep and woke up when he felt something cool on his head. His eyes opened. He saw the person Hecate chose and immediately rushed into his arms.</p><p>"Wow, champ. Easy. You're still sick."</p><p>"I missed you, Anubis."</p><p>"Missed you too. Now lay back down."</p><p>Nico did as told.</p><p>"Why you? Don't you have more duties than Hecate?"</p><p>Anubis smiled.</p><p>"I have a week off."</p><p>"So what if someone visits?"</p><p>"Ask Hecate to randomly appear."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"So, I heard my little Neeks saved the wizarding world and is now an elf and had to save their world."</p><p>"Yeah. It's not doing any good for my DNA. Also, I found another way to fade by transporting."</p><p>Anubis sighed.</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"Light leaping. You get a crystal, the light reflects off it, makes a beam and if you go through you have to concentrate or you'll fade."</p><p>"First shadows now light. What's next, you'll find a way to fade through water and fire?"</p><p>"We'll see. How about air and earth?"</p><p>Anubis rolled his eyes.</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>Nico smiled.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent in bed. Saturday and Sunday passed like that as well. By Monday, Nico felt better, but he wasn't completely okay.</p><p>"If anything happens at school, give me a call." He threw Nico's imparter at him. Before it could hit him, the shadows engulfed them. </p><p>"Not giving you a call. I'll give one to Hecate. She can keep up appearances and speak the Enlightened language."</p><p>"Fine. Bye champ."</p><p>"Bye 'Nubis."</p><p>Nico vanished in a puff of light. Anubis shook his head.</p><p>"I'm so used to seeing him vanish in darkness. Imagine what Hades would say, his son, the Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld using light as a method to travel, crystals as a house and him living in a place filled with light and crystals."</p><p>Nico appeared in Foxfire. He brushed himself off, sticking his tongue out and holding his head.</p><p>"Nope, not doing any wonders for my head at all. F***ing light." He cursed under his breath.</p><p>He walked to his locker and tasted the locker strip. It tastes like gooey fresh-baked chocolate-chip cookies soaked in ice cream and covered in frosting and butterscotch. </p><p>"That is sweet. But also amazing!" Never let it be said that Nico doesn't have a sweet tooth. Same with all the children of Hades.</p><p>He got his stuff and walked to class. His headache intensified throughout the day and by lunch, he could hardly think straight.</p><p>"Hey Nico! Where were you on Friday?" Biana asked.</p><p>"I wasn't feeling well." He replied.</p><p>"Oh, are you feeling better now?" Sophie asked.</p><p>"Feeling better than Thursday, yes. Feeling 100% better, no."</p><p>"Oof." Sophie said. "Hope it gets better soon."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"What's oof?" Linh asked.</p><p>"It's like uhh, when there's something bad, it's like a way of sympathizing with them? I don't know how to explain it."</p><p>"Alright!"</p><p>"There haven't been any Neverseen activities recently." Fitz said.</p><p>"Shh." Tam looked at Nico and glared at Fitz who covered his mouth.</p><p>Nico just picked at his food.</p><p>"Not hungry?" Sophie asked.</p><p>"Not really." He replied.</p><p>"Mmm. When I was sick, I would also refuse to eat things Like when I had a cold. Oh, colds are this sickness you get. It's terrible."</p><p>Nico nodded, pretending he didn't know what that was. After all, keeping up appearances were more important than keeping his pride.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>School was over and he was back at home.</p><p>"Hey Anubis."</p><p>"Hey champ. I have to go back tommorrow. Sorry. Lord Osiris is calling." He ruffled Nico's hair.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Anyway, food time!"</p><p>He groaned. Anubis brought a plate filled with veggies from the Forbidden Cities and the Elvin World. He sighed, picking at his food.</p><p>"Eat your greens champ!"</p><p>"No." He pushed the plate away.</p><p>Anubis apparently didn't take no as an answer as he shoved the food down Nico's mouth. He sputtered. </p><p>"Anubis!"</p><p>"Greens are good for growing children."</p><p>"I'm not a growing child!"</p><p>"Shush. Just eat."</p><p>"Are you Hecate in disguise?!"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Did she give you the plate?"</p><p>Anubis put a finger to his lips. Nico groaned.</p><p>"Of course she did."</p><p>"Anyway, nappy time."</p><p>He stared at Anubis, shocked.</p><p>"I'm not a kid!"</p><p>"Shush."</p><p>Anubis gave him his toothbrush and left. Nico used the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and came out in his pajamas. </p><p>"Good. Now go to bed."</p><p>Nico grumbled as he snuggled under the warm covers. (What I wouldn't give to be in Nico's shoes right now. I'm freezing. And I'm pretty sure I'm sick.)</p><p>Anubis closed the blinds, set up an alarm and closed the light. </p><p>"Night champ."</p><p>"Night Anubis."</p><p>Anubis left, closing the door behind him.</p><p>The next day, he was gone.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Nico woke up when he heard a terrible noise. He shut off the alarm clock and left the room, going downstairs and eating breakfast Anubis left behind. He saw a note and read it. It was from Anubis. (No, he didn't tell me what was in it.)</p><p>Nico light leaped to school and by the time it was lunch, he was exhausted. He barely remembered the next hour, and then he had mentoring for his ability with Tam. The rest of the day passed by quickly. But when Nico got out of class, he felt himself being pulled by a foreign hand and vanishing into the light. He turned as soon as they reached their destination.</p><p>"What do you want with me?" He yelled.</p><p>He was in a chair, his arms tied to the armrests and his legs tied to the legs. It blocked his elfy powers. The lady in front put down her hood. She had blond hair in an intricate updo and ice blue eyes - a lot like Keefe's.</p><p>"You're Keefe's mom. 'Lady' Gisela." Nico realized.</p><p>She clapped.</p><p>"The newbie figured it out. Tell me, who are you and why did you suddenly appear in Foxfire?" She looked at him.</p><p>"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" He asked.</p><p>"I'll kill you if you don't." He threatened.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of death."</p><p>"I'll cut that pretty little face of yours and put you through hell."</p><p>Nico's eyes widened. Then, he laughed.</p><p>"You're pathetic. Hell is 1000 times worse than anything you could put me through." He hissed.</p><p>"Oh, you've never been there. There's no way you could know that."</p><p>Nico felt a slash on his arm.</p><p>"Oh, you know, there's something that can control Shades like you." She titled his face up. His eyes flashed red. That startled her. </p><p>"Control me, that'll do nothing. I'm not powerful, now am I? I'd just be a liability." </p><p>"True." She mused. "Torture it is!"</p><p>He felt blood dripping down his cheek. She smiled. </p><p>"You'll never be found. You'll starve to death."</p><p>"At least I'd be with my dad. Better than being with you."</p><p>"This one has sass." She looked surprised for a while. Then, she turned serious.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. You'll still die unless your little friends make it in time."</p><p>She left, leaving him behind.</p><p>Hecate! What the f*** do I do?!</p><p>Calm down. Magnate Leto is being informed. </p><p>I can escape, but my cover would be blown. </p><p>Exactly, so wait.</p><p>Nico took a deep breath. He calmed himself down.</p><p>"I can't die. I'll be fine. But i kinda wanna die. I could be with dad and no longer have to deal with this sh**."</p><p>You don't wanna be dead. Hades said if you die, your room is gonna be decorated with monk skulls. </p><p>Lovely. I'm staying here.</p><p>And he said no cussing.</p><p>Is he in my mind link too?!</p><p>...</p><p>I'm leaving.</p><p>He can't speak in your mind</p><p>Bye!</p><p>Nico was not the happiest. But whatever. Since when had the world cared about him.</p><p>"Can I drown in rainwater?!" </p><p>A boy who looked kinda like Fitz Vacker came in. It was kinda obvious he was trying too hard though. </p><p>"What now?" He sounded impatient.</p><p>"Can I drown in rain water?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not? You're waiting for me to die anyway."</p><p>"There's a reason you're asking and I don't like it. So, no." He left.</p><p>Nico groaned.</p><p>"I wanna dieeeeeeeeeee."</p><p>Too bad.</p><p>He grumbled. </p><p>Stupid goddesses and their stupid mind reading powers.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>"Magnate Leto!" Hecate burst into his office, panicked. </p><p>"Yes?" He looked confused. </p><p>"It's Nico! I think the Neverseen captured him! He never came home!"</p><p>He looked at her, sharply.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"He's not home and look! I found this on the floor of Foxfire!" She showed a crystal.</p><p>"This is his." She pointed to the black and purple string.</p><p>"I'll tell the Council. Stay here" He said.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>There. They're coming.</p><p>Well they better hurry. </p><p>Stop sounding spoiled.</p><p>Hecate, if they don't hurry, I. Will. Lose. My. Mind!</p><p>Okay okay.</p><p>I feel sick still.</p><p>I'm trying!</p><p>I have ADHD!</p><p>F***</p><p>Exactly!</p><p>Okay, they're coming. Calm down.</p><p>She stared pacing around.</p><p>You calm down. I can hear your thoughts.</p><p>She shut him out. The door opened and she saw Sophie there.</p><p>"Oh, hello." She looked surprised. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"My nephew was taken by the Neverseen." </p><p>She stared at her. </p><p>"You're his aunt? What about his parents?"</p><p>She smiled sadly.</p><p>"Poor thing can't see his parents. They're not alive."</p><p>"Oh. That's sad. I'm sorry." </p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Who is he?" She looked curious.</p><p>At that moment, Magnate Leto entered.</p><p>"No sign of him. That means he was captured by them. We'll try to find him."</p><p>"Please hurry! Who knows what's happening to him."</p><p>"We'll do it as quickly as we can." </p><p>"Thank you." She left.</p><p>Sophie looked at him.</p><p>"No." He said.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Nico. The new student."</p><p>"Oh." Her eyes widened. She quickly left.</p><p>"Tam, Linh!" She saw the twins about to light leap to wherever he was staying. They turned.</p><p>"Yes?" Tam asked.</p><p>"It's the Neverseen! They've attacked again! This time, they got Nico!"</p><p>Linh gasped, her hand covering her mouth.</p><p>"The boy who sat with us at lunch and is Tam's Shade buddy?"</p><p>Sophie nodded.</p><p>"Why?" Tam asked. "Is it cause I left?"</p><p>"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault." Linh shoved him.</p><p>Sophie smiled, then noticed Keefe, Fitz and Biana. She looked at Linh who nodded. They ran to the three.</p><p>"Get Dex, now!"</p><p>Biana quickly grabbed him.</p><p>"Sophie, what happened?" Fitz asked.</p><p>"It's the Neverseen. They got Nico."</p><p>"Bangs Boy's buddy?"</p><p>"Stop calling him my buddy!"</p><p>"It rhymed."</p><p>They heard a loud slap and saw Keefe rubbing his cheek.</p><p>"Ow."</p><p>"You deserved it." Tam said.</p><p>"What do we do? Which hideout would they be in? Any ideas?" Sophie asked.</p><p>"Maybe the hideout they're usually in." Tam looked at Keefe.</p><p>"The one we were at?"</p><p>Tam nodded. Keefe sighed.</p><p>"That's in the Forbidden Cities."</p><p>"Exactly. Out of the area and the Forbidden Cities are huge. Although, they might have changed the location since we know it..." Tam trailed off. </p><p>"We can appear in every hideout they own." Keefe said.</p><p>"They can't appear in any hideout that needs a Shade." Tam pointed out.</p><p>"Do we have to check every single frickin Forbidden City?" Sophie asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, where exactly am I?" Nico asked. "Are there any good sightseeing places?"</p><p>Alvar entered, shocked.</p><p>"You've been kidnapped and you're asking about sightseeing?"</p><p>Lady Gisela came in.</p><p>"Just like Keefe. If you must know, we're in Italy, a country in the Forbidden Cities. It's a beautiful place. Also, grab him. We're going to the other hideout in Rome."</p><p>Nico's eyes widened as Alvar grabbed him.</p><p>My summer home was there.</p><p>Where are you Nico?</p><p>Heading to Rome, Italy.</p><p>Looks like today's your lucky day.</p><p>Lucky?! I got kidnapped!</p><p>Okay, you're a lucky one. And at least you can sightsee.</p><p>"We're going to the Colosseum. So many deaths there..."</p><p>Colosseum. </p><p>Weren't you trapped under there?</p><p>...</p><p>Sorry sorry. I'm so sorry. But you know your way, right?</p><p>Yeah...</p><p>Nico watched as they entered the trapdoor that led under the Colosseum. They entered the nymphaeum. Nico gulped as they walked across it. Right, the nymphs had been cleansed. They entered the huge chamber. Alvar dropped Nico who fell onto the floor. He looked at the huge bronze jar. </p><p>"We could stick him in there and just keep the lid off."</p><p>Nico's eyes widened.</p><p>"Hey, why are there marks on the inside. There are 10 of them. That means whoever was last trapped in here survived 10 days? No way. Humans can't hold their breath for that long."</p><p>Nico bit his tongue. Suddenly, Lady Gisela grabbed him and threw him in there. Nico looked around, panicked. He saw the hash marks and touched them. He leaned against the wall, his head raised towards the roof where air was coming from. He looked down and saw the pomegranate seeds. </p><p>"Now, what to do now?"</p><p>----------------</p><p>"He's in Rome!" Hecate went to Magnate Leto.</p><p>"How do you know?" </p><p>"We have this little communication device and he recorded what one of his kidnappers said."</p><p>"I see. May I see the device?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She showed him a black rectangle. She pressed a button and Lady Gisela's voice could be heard.</p><p>"We're going to the Colosseum. So many deaths there..."</p><p>Magnate Leto nodded. </p><p>"I'll see what i can do."</p><p>Little did they know, there were a few eaves droppers. </p><p>"The Colosseum?" Tam asked.</p><p>"It's in Rome, Italy. A really nice place. But in the Colosseum, gladiators had fought to death to try and get free since people kept them as slaves."</p><p>"I've been to Venice before. It was when I was searching for you." He looked at Sophie. </p><p>Tam rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>They held hands and Tam levitated them all. Then, he dropped them and they were gone. They appeared near the Colosseum. They all entered, passed a strange room and into a huge chamber. Lady Gisela and Alvar were making plans in that room. They looked past them to a huge bronze jar and noticed Nico in there, tied up. He was leaning against the wall, glaring at the two Neverseen members. The shadows seemed agitated around him. Nico was trying to break the ropes.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alvar said. "If they stretch, a heat wave goes through you."</p><p>Nico continued tugging on them. He winced and stopped.</p><p>"See."</p><p>The ever mature prisoner stuck his tongue out at him. He kicked the jar and ducked as it fell to the ground. Alvar sighed. He and Lady Gisela used their levitation to bring it back up.</p><p>"You know, you're really fiesty. I'd recruit you, but you don't seem very powerful."</p><p>Nico glared at her. Keefe snickered as she winced. The boy was pretty terrifying. He looked at the sides of the bronze jar. He saw some hashes and backed away. He looked at the two evil people and calmed down. Sophie jumped out and inflicted pain onto Alvar. Biana snuck up behind Lady Gisela and hit her. Linh made a water bubble around her as Tam hissed something and Alvar was tied up in shadowflux. Lady Gisela was bestowed with the same fate. Fitz helped Nico out of the jar as Tam used shadowflux to cut the ropes. Nico sighed in relief.</p><p>"Thank Hecate you got here quickly. I was gonna go crazy. Crazier than Bacchus. And he's crazy."</p><p>Thunder rumbled but Nico paid no heed. He went to Alvar.</p><p>"Now, why in Hades - or Pluto's name did you get me?"</p><p>"We wanted to see why you appeared in Foxfire late and why there where no records of you."</p><p>"If you want the answer, pray to Jupiter. Actually Hecate."</p><p>Alvar looked confused.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sophie spoke up.</p><p>"How do you know Greek gods?"</p><p>Nico turned.</p><p>"Greek Gods? I just heard it from someone earlier."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"My aunt."</p><p>She just turned away.</p><p>"Alright then. How are we going to get back?"</p><p>Tam sighed.</p><p>"It's night. Let's try tomorrow."</p><p>"But we have no where to stay." Linh argued. </p><p>Nico walked past them.</p><p>"And where are you going?" Fitz caught him.</p><p>"Finding a place to stay of course!" He rolled his eyes.</p><p>They followed him out of the building. He walked into the rich section of the neighborhood, saw a house and went there. </p><p>"There's no one inside." He called out.</p><p>Dex sighed as he went there and opened the lock. They entered the mansion. There was crystal there. Nico brushed off a couch in the living room and sat there.</p><p>"It seems like no one has been hear for a while." Sophie said. "But everything's clean."</p><p>Nico walked upstairs.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but I'm tired and want to go to sleep. Hey! I call this room!" He called out. Sophie sighed. They looked in the rooms. </p><p>"They're big enough for all of us to stay in one. Hey Nico!" She called out.</p><p>"Yeah?" He popped out of a room.</p><p>"We're all sharing a room."</p><p>He stared at them. </p><p>"Yeah, no." He shut the door.</p><p>Tam sighed.</p><p>"Are you afraid because girls and boys are sharing a room?"</p><p>He opened it and looked at him.</p><p>"No. It's because boys are in my room."</p><p>"What do you have against boys?" Linh asked. "You're one."</p><p>Sophie looked at him curiously. </p><p>"Well, when boys share a room, they can get into a lot of fights, trust me. If you knew my cousins, you would know what I mean. Always starting stupid fights."</p><p>Sophie just stared at him.</p><p>"O-okay then. Umm, can we stay in that room?"</p><p>Nico looked at her. Then, he kept the door open and entered the room.</p><p>"Fine. But I call bed."</p><p>---------------------</p><p>The little ones saved me.</p><p>Little ones?</p><p>You know the tiny saviors. Sophie and her crew.</p><p>Oh. Well, I'll tell Leto.</p><p>Alright.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Nico woke up and went into the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet. Afterwards, he washed his mouth.</p><p>"I hate when that happens." He sighed as he went into bed and brought out his phone.</p><p>"'Nubis?</p><p>"Yea champ?"</p><p>"I'm in Rome."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yea. And other elves are here. So don't come."</p><p>"Alright. Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Nico closed it, stored it away and went back to sleep as the others woke up. Sophie looked at Nico and touched him.</p><p>"Hey, Nico... yikes." She drew her hand back.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Fitz asked.</p><p>"Get me a Bottle of Youth, now!"</p><p>He gave to her as she poured it down Nico's throat. He opened his eyes and spluttered.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>Sophie looked at him.</p><p>"You have a fever."</p><p>"A what?!"</p><p>"A fever. It's like a cold."</p><p>"Lovely." He flopped back onto the pillows. </p><p>Tam sighed. </p><p>"We can go to Choralmere. Piss off my parents by bringing a few Neverseen and a sick person."</p><p>"Alright, let's go." Sophie decided. </p><p>Tam held up the crystal as they went into the light and vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>